Blue's Big Musical Movie (starring Skye) part 1
(The Viewers go through the dog door and meet up with Blue and then Mr. Salt and Mrs Pepper come with Paprika) Mr. Salt: Hey, look who's here! Paprika: Hi,hi. Mrs. Pepper: Oh, good! You're here! Now we can really get ready for the music show. Mr. Salt: Ah, we are really going to need your help today. (Everybody hears something) Mrs. Pepper: What is that sound? Do you know? Kid: Snoring! Mr. Salt: Snoring? Is Skye still sleeping? There's no time for sleeping! Will you go with Blue and wake up Skye? Excellent. Mrs. Pepper: We'll go start the breakfast. (As Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper leave Blue goes to the bedroom) Tickety: Skye, it's time to get up! Skye, wake up! (rings her bell) Skye: (in her sleep) Duck, duck, goose... Heh heh heh... (Tickety sees Blue) Tickety: Hi, Blue. (sees the Viewers) Oh, oh hi! Maybe you can help me. It's time to wake up Skye, but she's not getting up. (Blue shakes her head no) Tickety: Rise and shine, Skye! (Skye snores) Tickety: Will you help me wake up Skye? You will? Great! If we both yell, "Wake up, Skye!" I know it'll work. Ready? 1, 2, 3! Tickety and Kid: WAKE UP, SKYE! (Skye wakes up) Skye: What? Huh? Clue? (spots the Viewers) Oh, oh it's you. Wow. You're here really early today. (Tickety comes in) Tickety: Skye! The big music show is today! You need to start getting ready! Skye: Oh, right. The big music show. The big music show, it's today! (then she gets out of bed and puts on her bunny slippers and goes up to the viewers) Skye: The big music show is, is today and I overslept! There's so to do. (goes to right) We have to build a stage, we have to make snacks. (goes to left) We have to make costumes, we we gotta rehearse (stops) I don't think I'm gonna get everything done in time. (looks at Viewers) Unless I have your help. Will you help me get everything ready? You will? This is going to so great. It's called, (goes to closet) the "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be Show!" Today's the day! Blue barks What kind of day? The kind of day A day For "You Can Be Anything You Want To Be... Slippery and Tickety join in: Show"! Skye: Let's Go! (goes up to window) We're having a show out in the backyard All our friends will join along. Shovel, Pail, Mailbox: We can help with getting ready We'll even help out with the songs. Skye: Cause we're gonna be (bird tweets) Others: What we want to be Everyone: At the show! (Slippery gives Skye her toothbrush and toothpaste) Tickety, Slippery, Shovel and Pail: Let's get ready! (Then everyone gets ready and then Periwinkle comes up) Periwinkle: Get ready for what? Skye: Today's the day! Mailbox and Blue: Today's the day! Skye: What kind of day? Shovel and Pail: What kind of day? Skye: The kind of day Tickety and Slippery: The kind of day Skye: A day Others: A day Skye: For "You Can Be Anything You Want To Be... All: Show"! Tickety: Skye, aren't you forgetting something? Others: Skye's gotta get out of her pjs. Skye: What should I wear? Others: She's gotta put on all her clothes. Skye: I know! Shovel: We invited the neighbors, Pail: And their families Mailbox: With this poster Slippery: To see the show of show of shows! (Skye is now in her green striped top, white skirt and white shoes) Skye: Cause we're gonna be (bird tweets) Others: What we want to be Everyone: At the show! Periwinkle: Wow a show! Skye: Brush your teeth? Others: Yeah! Skye: Hair combed? Others: Yeah! (we are outside the window and everyone follows Skye) Skye: Let's go! (we are in a front view of everyone) Pail: There's gonna be singing. Skye: Singing! Shovel: Dancing. Skye: Dancing. (then we're at the side view) Slippery: Whoa! Great costumes! Skye: Yep, we can't forget about costumes. Tickety: We're gonna be on stage. Skye: Yeah. We gotta practice. Shovel: La, la, la Pail: Me, me, me Mailbox: At the special delivery Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper: Super sweet Skye: Really neat Slippery: Bubbling Shovel: Digging this Pail: Musical Tickety: Happening Blue: (barks a tune) All: Show... (now we are outside the window and Periwinkle climbs up) Skye: Woohoo! Nice singing. (everyone cheers) Skye: I love singing. (now we're close to Skye and Blue) Skye: Now what? (Blue gives her a clipboard) Skye: Oh, right. Thanks, Blue. This is a list of all the things we need to do today. (Mrs. Pepper comes in) Mrs. Pepper: Don't forget about breakfast. Skye: Breakfast? Do you see breakfast on our list? Kid: There! Skye: Oh, yeah. Breakfast is the first one. (Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika set out the food) Mr. Salt: Pass me the granola! Mrs. Pepper: I'll put in a bowl-a! Mr. Salt: Pancakes, Mrs. Pepper: Berries, Paprika: And orange juice! Skye: How about some toast? Mr. Salt: Mmm, toast is the most! (As everyone starts eating, we go back outside with Periwinkle) Periwinkle: I love breakfast. Shovel: This is going to be the best music show ever! (Periwinkle misheard what he said) Periwinkle: Magic show? Did someone say Magic show? I wanna be in the magic show too! I'm gonna go practice my magic tricks right now. (as Periwinkle leaves we get close to Skye wiping her face with a napkin) Skye: (wiping with napkin) Hmm, mm. Great breakfast. (Blue gives her the clipboard) Skye: Ooh. Thanks, Blue. See? Every time we do something on our list (pulls out crayon) we get to check it off. See? We've had our breakfast. Check. These are all the things we still need to do today. Make our costumes Build a stage And make our snacks Skye: Hey, will you help me check these things off, when we do them? Great. Wow. Wow we really have a lot to do today before the big music show. (everyone chatters) Skye: Yeah. Uh, does everyone know their gonna sing about? (everyone continues to chatter) Slippery: I'm singing about being a captain of a boat, cause that's what I wanna be when I grow up. Shovel: We're singing about being veterinarians. Pail: Cause that's what we wanna be. Mailbox: I'm gonna sing about being a comedian. Tickety: Blue and I are gonna sing together. Blue barks: A duet. Tickety: About being teachers. It's a duet. Skye: A duet? How does that work? Tickety: We'll show you. Come on Blue. (they both leave table, and they both get ready to sing) Tickety: Ok, this is how it goes. I'd like to be A classroom teacher And teach the kids about life's great features Gotta work real hard You gotta be real smart (voice starts getting scratchy) I know I can do it I know I can do it I know I can do it (Up close to Shovel and Pail) I know I can do it (then Skye) I know I can do it (then Slippery) I know I can do it (then Mailbox) I know I can do it (then back to Blue and Tickety) I know I know I can do... (coughs) Mailbox: I didn't quite get that Tickety. What did you say? (everyone including Skye gather around) Slippery: I can hear you Tickety. Shovel: What'd you say? Pail: Are you okay? Mailbox: Tickety maybe you ought to take a drink of water. Tickety: (quiet and scratchy) La, la, la Slippery: I can't hear Tickety. Mailbox: It's kinda hard to hear you Tickety. Shovel: What's the matter Tickety? Pail: What happened to your voice? Tickety: I don't know. It, wasn't like this this morning. Maybe it's because I've been singing so much. La, la, la... Skye: Maybe. That happens to me sometimes too. Don't worry Tickety, I'm sure your voice will be all better tomorrow. Tickety: But the show is today! (everyone gasps) Mailbox: Tickety's right! Slippery: What can she do? Pail: I don't think she can sing. Shovel: Her voice is too low. Skye: Yeah. The, the show is today. Tickety: Well, maybe I could do something else in the show. Slippery: Of course! Mailbox: Yeah! Pail: Good thinking Tickety. Skye: Yeah. Well, what else can Tickety do in the big music show besides sing? Tickety: I, I can ring my bells! Skye: Ring your bells! That's it! That's what Tickety can do in the big music show. Pail: That was so smart. Skye: Alright, problem solved. Tickety: Wait everybody! What about Blue? Blue needs another partner. (Skye turns around to Blue and Blue barks sadly because now she doesn't have a partner) Skye: Tickety’s right. A duet needs two singers. Hey, hey how are we gonna do the big music show, if Blue doesn’t have a singing partner? (Tickety comes in) Tickety: Don’t give up Blue. You can go on. With a new partner. Skye: A new partner. That’s a great idea! Blue, we can find you a new partner to sing with in your duet. Ok, let’s all think. Who can be Blue’s singing partner? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Skye: Oh. (comes up to screen) What a great idea! We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure out: who should Blue’s singing partner. We are gonna play Blue’s Cause it’s a really great game Yeah. Skye: So, remember: Blue’s pawprint will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. You know what, we better add: finding Blue’s singing partner to our list of things to do. We’re gonna play Blue’s Clues to find Blue’s singing partner. (turns clipboard around to viewers) 3 Blue’s Clues will tell us who. Side Table: I wanna sing Sing, sing, sing, sing, sing Sing about any old thing I just want to sing (then the pawprint starts dancing and then leaves) Skye: Did you see that? That singing just sang the pawprint right off the screen. Side Table: Doobity- doobity Dubbity- dub Skye: Wow. I wonder who’s singing. (then she goes to the living room) Side Table: Sing Whoo Sing, yeah Doobity- doobity Dubbity- dub (gasps) (when she saw Skye she hides behind the thinking chair) Skye: Where was that singing coming from? Side Table: Skye, I have something to ask you. (then she goes over to Side Table) Skye: Yes, Side Table? Side Table: Well, uh… I want to umm… Could I… Mr. Salt: Skye, Skye! I can’t find the flour! Skye: (calls to Mr. Salt) Try the bottom shelf! Sorry. What did you want to say? Side Table: Um, uh… You see, I wanted to… Mr. Salt: Skye! Skye: Just one second? (crash) Mr. Salt: Uh oh. Skye: Um, I better go help Mr. Salt, in the kitchen. Will you wait here, with Side Table? Mr. Salt: Better get the mop. Skye: Great. I’m sorry, uh hold that thought. I’ll be right back. (as Skye leaves Side Table felt depressed) Side Table: How will I ever get To sing in the show If my friends Never know I’m too shy To even try (as she gets back in place Skye comes back) Skye: Ok. Now Side Table, what did you want ask? Side Table: Could I… Could I… Could I… Skye: Could you what? Side Table: Could I give you your notebook? Skye: Sure. (grabs the notebook) Thank, Side Table. You know, I can tell I’m really gonna need your help today, trying to figure out: who should be Blue’s singing partner, and getting everything done in time for the big show. You will help, right? Great. (the music starts) Skye: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Skye: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Skye: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Skye: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Skye: Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find another Pawprint, That's the second clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find the last Pawprint, That's the third clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking Chair and think, think, think! Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do, anything, (Skye ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Skye gets back up) Skye: That We Wanna Do! (she ends the song by singing jazz) Ba dub do Ba dub do Skye: You know? I love songs. I love singing songs. I love making up songs. In fact, that’s what I want to be, in the big music show. I wanna be a, a song maker upper. Yeah. Do you wanna be a song maker upper with me? Great! Now all we have to to is, is make up a song. Then we can sing it in the big music show. (Blue gives her the clipboard) Skye: Ooh. Great idea, Blue. We better add that to our list of things to do. Make up song to sing with you, in the big music show. (turns clipboard around) There. (Blue barks sadly because she still needs a partner) Skye: Oh, right. And we need to find three Blue’s Clues, to figure out: who should be Blue’s singing partner. Let’s go. (then she goes through the kitchen door) Skye: We are looking for Blue's clues We are looking for clues from Blue We are looking for Blue's clues To figure out who should be Blue’s singing partner (she comes up to Mailbox) Mailbox: Look, Skye. I’m putting up these posters to tell everyone about the show! Skye: Oh! These are great. (walks backwards) We’re gonna put the stage right there. (the stage was going to be at an area with 2 trees on the sides) (Mailbox comes in) Mailbox: The whole neighborhood said they were coming! Skye: Yep, the whole (Mailbox leaves) neighborhood. Wow. We better keep looking for clues, so that Blue has a singing partner before they get here. (then she continues looking) Skye: We are looking for Blue's clues We are looking for Blue's clues (sadly) Why can’t I ever find a clue like you Skye: Hey, why is that? How come I never find the clues first? You know? Just once, I’d like to find a clue first. You know just, one time, I… (Blue leaves a pawprint on something with Skye not noticing) Skye: What was that? (as she turns around there was a pawprint on the notebook) Kid: A clue! Skye: (turns to the viewers) Yeah. That’s what I’m saying “I wanna find a clue, like you.” (turns around) Kid: No, it’s a clue! Skye: (turns around) Oh. You see a clue? On my shoe? (she turns around again and bends down) Kids: A clue!!! Skye: (bends back up) A clue? Where?! Where is the clue? I don’t see... Kid: On your notebook! (then she turns her head at the viewers and looks behind her and sees it) Skye: Oh! (grabs the notebook and holds it up to the viewers) There’s a clue, on the notebook. Wow. Our notebook is the first clue, to who should be Blue’s singing partner. See, you’re really good at finding clues. I wish I was. (gets ready to draw) Ok. So, we need to put our notebook in, our notebook. Skye drawing: A loopy line for the spiral, a square, then the thinking chair. Arms, back, seat, legs. There, our handy dandy notebook. Skye: So, we’re trying to figure out: who should be Blue’s singing partner. And our first clue is, our notebook. Well, who do you think should be Blue’s singing partner in the big music show with, our notebook? You think? Wow, maybe. But (closes notebook) but we better find 2 more Blue’s Clues just to be sure. And we still have a lot to do. Now where did I put that clipboard? (then we slowly go straight down to her feet and that’s where the clipboard was and then Periwinkle comes in) Skye: Wasn’t it just right here? Periwinkle: (covers clipboard with cape) You gotta see this trick. Come on. (then he takes the clipboard and hops onto a box) Periwinkle: I, The Amazing Periwinkle, am about to perform, one of my favorite tricks! (as he gets the trick ready, Skye comes in looking for the clipboard) Skye: Oh, look it’s Periwinkle from next door. Hi, Periwinkle. Periwinkle: Oh, hi. Skye: Where is my clipboard? (after she leaves Periwinkle gets ready) Periwinkle: Ok, I’m ready. Say these magic words: peri, pocus, hocus, crocus. Okay now you say that with me. Periwinkle and Kids: Peri, Pocus, Hocus, Crocus! Periwinkle: Watch this clipboard appearo! Do you think Skye will like my magic trick? You do? I’m gonna go show her right now! Skye! Skye where’d you go? I wanna show you my big magic trick, so I can be in your big magic show! (after he leaves Skye pops in) Skye: Magic show? Did Periwinkle just say something about a magic show? Huh. Oh! Oh he probably meant, music show. Right. (before she was about to leave, she spotted the clipboard) Skye: Hey, (comes to clipboard) look. It’s our clipboard. (picks it up) How did I miss that? Okay. Let’s take a look at our list. We had our breakfast, check. We still have a lot to do (she’s a little far away from the viewers) Make costumes Stage and snacks and play Blue’s Clues And make up a song (then Slippery comes in and is closer to the viewers) Slippery: Skye! Where are the hats? Will you help find the hats? Side Table: Skye. Skye: (to Slippery) Okay. Side Table: Skye. I have something to ask you. Skye: (to Side Table) Okay. Slippery: Come on, Skye! Side Table: Skye! (then Skye and Side Table comes to the viewers, Skye gets on one knee) Skye: I’m really gonna need your help again. Will you wait here with Side Table while I, go check out those hats with Slippery? Okay? Side Table: Okay. Skye: Okay. I’ll be right back. (after she leaves Side Table is still sad and we slowly zoom in) Side Table: Skye needs to hear I want sing in the show I’m ready to ask She’s got to know Side Table: Allright. This time, I’m gonna really do it. I’m going to tell Skye, I want to sing in the show. Slippery: Whoa! (then Slippery and Skye come, Slippery was carrying all the hats and Skye was wearing a big jester hat) Skye: Skye's got a Silly Hat. Skye and Slippery: Slippery's got a Silly Hat. (then Skye takes her big hat off and puts it on Side Table, she even had a hat with a propeller underneath) Sidetable's got a Silly Hat. (then they gather around Side Table) (Slippery giggles) Side Table: Skye, I wanna do something in the music show. Skye: Hey. Hey that’s a great idea Side Table. What do you wanna do? Side Table: I want to… I want to… I don’t know. Skye: Hey, I know. I have a part, that’s perfect for you! Side Table: You do? Skye: Yeah! Yeah, you know how you’re a side table, right? Side Table: Right. Skye: Well, you know how sometimes, you hold things on top of tables, right? Side Table: Right. Skye: Right. You, could hold all our hats, on top, of your table! That’s what you can do! Slippery: That’s a great idea, Skye! (then he gives her all the hats) Side Table: Allright. Skye: See? You’re a natural! (stands back up) Sidetable gets to hold our hats. Skye and Slippery: Sidetable gets to hold our hats. (after they leave, Skye throws her hat in the pile and once again Side Table is still depressed and we slowly zoom in) Side Table: Being shy Is all so tough Now I’m stuck Holding this stuff I’m not just a drawer A fact that’s (kicks hat) ignored